


The Chronicles of Love and Heartbreak

by luwoo_woocas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Luwoo, M/M, Some angst, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwoo_woocas/pseuds/luwoo_woocas
Summary: Short little stories about Jungwoo and Lucas. Some are fluffy and romantic, and some can be heartbreaking and pure angst. So readers beware.





	1. Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here! So the purpose of this is to write short Luwoo stories, and it can be literally anything. 
> 
> I already have my first three done, and they can also be found in a twitter account I also made recently, @luwoo_woocas . You can also support the social media au I am currently working on there! 
> 
> Each chapter's name is a title of a song that inspired me to write the short story. It is recommended to listen to it while reading, but obviously it is up to the reader; you! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, and enjoy!

 

**Summary:** It has been 2 weeks since NCT has debuted and Lucas can’t seem to confess to Jungwoo that he has had a crush on him since. Until they are alone in the practice room one night.

 

“One two three … one two three…” Lucas kept murmuring to himself as he tried to perfect the choreography by taking simple steps. The constant sweat ran down from his forehead and into his cheeks. Lucas didn’t seem to mind, since he was so focused in his current dancing that he would be disappointed if he made a mistake after all the long hours he put into it today.

“If you keep doing that, one day you are going to faint,” a soft voice echoed behind Lucas. Lucas immediately knew who it was. How couldn’t he? It was the same voice that was always in his dreams. That calm, soothing voice that was always comforting Lucas whenever he was feeling down. That voice only had one name, and that name was Jungwoo.

Lucas looked back suddenly and saw Jungwoo leaning on the edge of the door. Lucas’ heart skipped a beat just seeing the man in front of him looking at him so casually. Lucas knew it wasn’t a normal reaction. He never felt nervous or that feeling of having butterflies on his stomach with any of the other members. With Jungwoo, it felt as if the whole world has gone suddenly dark and Jungwoo was the only with light. Yes, Lucas knows that it sounded cheesy.

Jungwoo has been his roommate since the first day he started training. The first day they met Lucas was asking around who his roommate Jungwoo was. One of the staff pointed at someone when Lucas told them the name Jungwoo. As Lucas was approaching Jungwoo all he saw was a dark haired, skinny fella from behind. Lucas carefully touched Jungwoo’s back shoulder to get his attention. Jungwoo turned back and stared at Lucas.

“Ah you must be Lucas!” Jungwoo said. Jungwoo suddenly smiled, and since that day Lucas would never forget how beautiful he looked.

“Nah, it’s fine. I want to look good when we are finally on stage, you know.” Lucas replied to Jungwoo. Lucas started to walk towards the benches on the side of the practice room where his backpack was. He started to pack, knowing it was late at night and it was time to go back to the dorm.

It was a custom that Jungwoo would come pick Lucas up if he stayed too long in the practice room. Lucas was not good at keeping up with time, and Jungwoo was afraid he would overwork himself and damage his health.

Jungwoo started to approach Lucas, and in a moment of instinct, he back hugged Lucas.

Lucas was startled, and his eyes were wide open in shock. Jungwoo stayed that way, and each second he hugged Lucas closer.

“I want you to know that I care for you, okay?” Jungwoo mumbled, with his voice slightly muffled due to his face was leaned against Lucas’ back.

“I care for you too.” Lucas replied. He didn’t want Jungwoo to let go, and they stayed like that for a good two minutes.

“I think we should go, the members might get worried.” Jungwoo finally said, and started to let go of Lucas. Jungwoo was about to turn back to the door when a sudden hand grabbed ahold of his. Jungwoo turned back to look at Lucas, and his mouth opened to speak up but was met with Lucas’ finger on his lips.

“Please don’t say anything, yet. I need to tell you something.” Lucas said. Jungwoo looked at him wide-eyed, wondering what Lucas wanted to say.

“I can’t keep hiding this, you know? I can’t keep hiding my feelings for you,” Lucas began.

“Every time we are together, I feel something inside. Something I can’t control, and if I keep it hidden any longer it would consume me. And maybe you don’t feel same, but I want you to know that you take my breath away. That every time I look at you, all I want to do is hug you and kiss you, because you were the only person that has been there for me when I needed someone the most. You took care of me during those hard times, and you never complained. We debuted already, and it is killing me inside that what we had might die, and that I would never be able to confess to you, so I am doing it today. Because you deserve to know that someone adores you, Jungwoo.”

Jungwoo had his mouth completely open as Lucas finished his confession. He had no idea how to react, since everything happened so suddenly.

“Lucas I-“

“You don’t have to answer to me now, Jungwoo. I understand if I made you feel uncomfortable, but I can’t hide these feelings anymore.” Lucas said. He grabbed his book bag and looked down at the floor as he walked towards the door.

“Lucas wait!” Jungwoo shouted. Lucas’ eyes immediately went into Jungwoo’s direction. He was afraid of what the other was about to say. He was afraid that the friendship they had was finished, and it tore his heart apart.

“Please I can’t handle if-“

“Lucas shup up and listen!” Jungwoo shouted. It caught Lucas off guard, and all his attention was directed towards Jungwoo.

“Lucas, what you just said to me was the most amazing thing I have ever heard. And I am so mad that you didn’t tell me this sooner! You know I’ve had a crush on you since we met? Hell, when I would care for you when you were sick or when I cleaned your sweat off your face I thought you would notice that I had feelings for you. But every time I tried to get closer, you would distance yourself, and I thought it was because you were uncomfortable with me.” Jungwoo poured his feelings out, and he felt a knot on his throat that was a clear indication that he was going to start bawling his eyes out. Lucas couldn’t believe what he just heard. Jungwoo had a crush on me? He thought. His mind started to spiral out of control, and his first reaction was to run to Jungwoo and hug him.

They hugged as Jungwoo’s tears began to fall. Lucas held him tight, never wanting to let. He looked back as he grasped Jungwoo’s shoulder with his hands.

“Don’t cry, baby. I hate to see you cry.” Lucas said. He started to wipe Jungwoo’s tears off his cheeks, which for some odd reason made Jungwoo sob loudly.

“Why…are…you…so…cute…with me.” Jungwoo said through constant sobs.

“I think I know a way to stop your crying.” Lucas replied and then leaned towards Jungwoo’s face so that their lips can meet. Jungwoo’s lips were soft and caressing, as they both closed their eyes and let their lips dance with each other. There lips were like a perfect puzzle, complimenting each other with the perfect contrast of Lucas’ roughness and Jungwoo’s tenderness.

They finally stopped kissing and simply looked into each other’s eyes. Lucas felt like he could spend eternity looking at Jungwoo’s eyes.

“Well, I really need to go now, since Doyoung is waiting for me to practice a vocal routine.” Jungwoo said, breaking the romantic moment. Lucas laughed as he realized how long they have been in the practice room together. Jungwoo gave a little peck on Lucas’ lips and started to head off.

Lucas was still standing in the practice in awe. The moment he mostly dreaded, the moment when he will confess to Jungwoo turned out to be his most precious memory. As Jungwoo was a second away from the door, Lucas turned around to see Jungwoo.

“Hey!” Lucas shouted. Jungwoo turned to look at him.

“I love you.” Lucas announced.

Jungwoo looked at him and smiled brightly. 

“I know.” Jungwoo replied. And he headed off.


	2. Summertime Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is finally going back to China after his summer internship, and he has to let Jungwoo go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just full of angst. Sorry! You can continue to the next story which is way fluffier I promise. It's really short, but has a lot of strong emotions. :)  
> This is also in my twitter account, @luwoo_woocas, in case you want to see it there. 
> 
> I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

 

Tears fell down from Jungwoo’s cheeks. He was standing in front of Lucas’ apartment door, knowing that if he left, it would be the last time he will see Lucas.

He knew it was a matter of time before he had to let Lucas go. He was never Lucas’ first choice, but he couldn’t help but fall head over heels over Lucas.

He met Lucas in a bar when Lucas arrived only one week to South Korea from China. He had an internship to complete for a whole two months, but he also wanted to enjoy South Korea as much as he could.

Lucas was in a very known gay bar, thinking it wouldn’t hurt to have a chance for a one night stand. He looked around, trying to find someone that fits his type.

His eyes looked towards a skinny man sitting in one of the high chairs by the bar station. He had straight blue hair that covered his forehead nicely. Lucas immediately knew that he was the perfect candidate, and in a burst of confidence, started to heading towards the handsome man.

“What is such a gorgeous specimen doing alone in a bar?” Lucas asked with a smirk on his face. The man turned around to face him, and started blushing like crazy after hearing Lucas’ words.

That was the beginning of a very intense relationship that spanned for two beautiful months. Lucas learned that the man was named Jungwoo, and he was currently pursuing a mechanical engineering degree at the local university.

Lucas took him to his subleased apartment that night in the bar, and without hesitation they released all the lust they had that night towards each other.

Lucas enjoyed that night with Jungwoo, and decided it wouldn’t be bad if he stuck around with him for a while. He woke up seeing the young man deeply asleep beside him, and he wondered how can someone be the literal definition of beauty.

That morning he made breakfast for Jungwoo, and they began to talk more about themselves. Jungwoo knowing it was just two short months before Lucas was officially leaving.

He realized that it wouldn’t hurt if he stuck around with Lucas for those two months, but was determined to not become attached towards the handsome Chinese man.

But the future had other plans, and each day Jungwoo grew closer and closer to Lucas, loving every second he would spend with him. Jungwoo didn’t care that it was a matter of time before he left; Jungwoo wanted to enjoy every minute.

They would go on fancy dinners, amusement parks, and even on walks on the park. Always holding hands, with Lucas showering Jungwoo with kisses.

It was a month and ten days, when Jungwoo told Lucas, “I love you.”

They were in Jinha Beach in the dark night, and they were cuddling in the sand. Jungwoo let those three powerful words slip as he was kissing Lucas.

Lucas looked back at him with sad eyes. He dreaded this day would come, because he knows he can’t return those feelings.

“Jungwoo,” Lucas began, but Jungwoo shushed him.

“I know we can’t be together, because you already have a commitment in China. But let me have this one night at least,” Jungwoo said. He leaned forward and placed his head on Lucas chest, while still hugging him tightly.

Lucas just nodded and embraced Jungwoo as he stared at the moon in the deep distance of the ocean.

Three weeks passed already. Three weeks of romance and the lingering presence of heartbreak consumed Jungwoo. The day finally came when Lucas would leave him, and perhaps never come back.

“Please…don’t go,” Jungwoo said between sobs. The two months he was with Lucas were the best time of his life, and everything came crashing down in one day.

Lucas couldn’t bear to look at Jungwoo. He had no choice, his life was already planned out in China, but for some reason his heart was tearing itself apart of the thought of never seeing Jungwoo again. He grabbed his luggage, and started heading towards the door.

Jungwoo stood in front of him, preventing him from leaving. Jungwoo’s face was full of tears. He wanted to go back in time when he was happy in the arms of Lucas. Lucas looked at him with pain eyes, and moved him aside, and left the apartment.

Jungwoo stayed there for a few seconds, when he suddenly started running out the door to catch up to Lucas.

Lucas was already outside, putting his luggage on the trunk of the car.

“Did I ever mean anything to you?” Jungwoo shouted. He was desperate to make things right again, but he was running out of time.

Lucas closed the trunk and started to walk towards the door of the driver’s seat. He looked back at Jungwoo, who was still crying and looking at him with those same eyes Lucas fell in love with.

“Please don’t forget about me, Jungwoo. Because I won’t.” Lucas said, then he blew a kiss towards Jungwoo, who was looking at him with wide eyes. Lucas then went into the car, started the ignition, and drove off.

Jungwoo could only stare as the black car drove away. His heart felt too heavy for his body, and a big empty hole was left inside of him.

Lucas started seeing the skyscraper on Seoul as he drove towards the airport. All he can think of was of the beautiful memories he had with Jungwoo. But still, the thought of a distraught Jungwoo begging him to stay haunted him.

All he could do now was shed a tear. And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes!
> 
> I promise the next one is happier. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Take On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy short story where Lucas invites his long time crush Jungwoo to the local fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short is way more happier than the last chapter, I promise. I tried proofreading it, but I practically just skimmed through it, but I know there was a grammar mistake, I just couldn't find it. So, sorry for any grammar mistakes, I promise to get better!  
> Also, since I originally made this for twitter, it is not as descriptive as I usually would do it, but I still think it is sweet.  
> Anyways, enjoy the little story!

 

“You want me to ride...that?” Jungwoo said with pure dread on his face.

“C’mon, it would be a lot of fun!” Lucas replied with a huge smile plastered on his face, he really wanted Jungwoo to ride the Crazy Mouse coaster.

“I don’t think dying is something fun,” Jungwoo exclaimed. Although, to himself, he felt ashamed being scared of a small coaster when even seven years old were in line eagerly waiting.

They were next in line, and Jungwoo felt as if his heart was trying to come out. He was terribly frightened of heights, and roller coasters are the perfect machines for height lovers.

Jungwoo suddenly felt two big strong hands over his shoulder, and instantly knew it was Lucas. Lucas looked him smiling, reassuring that everything would be fine.

“Don’t worry, if you get scared, you can just hug me.” Lucas said. Jungwoo thanked heaven that it was night and Lucas couldn’t see him blush deeply.

“Next!” The ride attendant yelled. Jungwoo took a deep breath and long with Lucas started walking towards the seat of the ride.

There were four seats, but the attendant said they could ride it alone if they wished. Jungwoo nodded feverishly, not wanting to spoil the fun of other people with his fright.

He agreed to ride the Crazy Mouse in the first place because Lucas promised him he will win a humongous teddy bear on display in the fair game stands.

They both sat on the middle seats, since Lucas warned Jungwoo that if he sat on the side, it would seem as if he is off the tracks, much to Jungwoo’s horror.

The car started moving slowly to the entrance of the ride. Jungwoo without thinking grabbed Lucas’ hands, as he prepared for the worst. In a split second, the car roared and blasted off into the tracks.

Jungwoo yelped loudly, and Lucas laughed at his reaction.

“We just started Jungwoo, the best part isn’t even here yet,” Lucas said. Jungwoo knew he made a grave mistake, but he could no longer turn back. He closed his eyes as he saw the car ride approaching the big hill it had to climb.

It made rusty noises, which made Jungwoo feel worse, thinking the ride would collapse at any moment. Why did it had to go up so slow? Jungwoo thought. He just wanted it to end.

The car finally arrived at the top of the tracks, and quickly started moving. It made twists and turns, and Jungwoo thought for sure he was going to get a cramp. His hand went from Lucas’ hand towards Lucas’ arms, holding him tighter. The car was approaching the first drop, it was a small drop, but enough to make Jungwoo’s heart skip a beat.

“Are you ready?!” Lucas shouted. Jungwoo shook his head and closed his eyes even tighter, waiting for the car to drop.

“Wooo!” Lucas yelled as the car swiftly went down and immediately went back up. Jungwoo  was paralyzed, having felt as if his heart left his body.

It wasn’t over. The final drop, the biggest one was just seconds away.

“Oh my lord! Lucas we are going to die! No no no!” Jungwoo screamed. Lucas was laughing intensely at Jungwoo. He grabbed Jungwoo and put him closer to his body, making sure Jungwoo feels protected.

“Well smile for the camera,” Lucas said.

“What!” Jungwoo said, and suddenly the car dropped at full speed to the ground. Jungwoo screamed his lungs out, while Lucas put his only free hand up and smiled brightly as they went down. Jungwoo didn’t even have time to process the drop since the car immediately went a light speed up and down and twisting everywhere, which made him extremely dizzy. The car suddenly stopped, indicating that the ride was over.

As they departed out of the car, Lucas continued to laugh, showing his full enjoyment of the ride. Jungwoo was still shaking from the ride, relieved swept across him since it was finally over.

They went down the stairs to where there was a small little table that showed on a computer screen the faces of the people as they descended from the roller coaster drop. Jungwoo looked in disgust as he saw his face making all kinds of wrinkles in the picture.

Lucas pointed at himself in the picture. He looked directly at the camera, with his tongue stuck out. ‘He looks great’, Jungwoo thought,  ‘unlike me’.

“You look so cute, Jungwoo! I am so buying this picture to have as memory,” Lucas said. Jungwoo just rolled his eyes, thinking that Lucas can now blackmail him with a terrible picture.

Lucas bought the picture, and placed it on his pocket. They started walking towards the inner parts of the fair. It was full of people, with screams of citizens riding rollercoasters, and balloons popping due to people wanting to win at the game stands.

Lucas stopped in his tracks. Jungwoo turned around to look at him curiously. Lucas pointed at a particular game stand. Jungwoo immediately followed Lucas’ finger, and saw a brightly lit game stand with a huge teddy bear on display.

Jungwoo gasped, it was the bear he wanted to win at the fair. He wasn’t very good at winning games, so he hoped Lucas would win him the grand prize.

“Isn’t that the bear you want?” Lucas asked. Jungwoo nodded, and Lucas without hesitation started walking to the game center, determined to win the teddy bear.

“Hello, for five dollars you can have the chance to win a lot of prizes!” the worker at the game stand announced to Lucas as he approached the only empty seat left. He gave the worker the five dollars, _it’s now or never,_ Lucas thought.

The game was simple, everyone has a water gun, and they are all supposed to hit the target in front of them. If they hit the target correctly, a balloon starts expanding above. The goal is to be the first one to pop the balloon. Easy as that.

Lucas looked around at his opponents. There was a teenage girl beside him, with neon pink hair and ear piercings. Next to her was a middle-aged man, with a little girl smiling at him, encouraging him to win. In the last seat was man about Lucas’ age, with a young woman massaging his shoulder in preparation.

He, like Lucas, wanted to win the prize, but for a different person. The worker announced that the competition was about to start so everyone should be ready. Lucas cracked his neck and looked closely at the target.

“3…2…1. Go!” the worker shouted. In less than a second, four guns started shooting water. Lucas made sure to never lose his target, and from his behind, he saw Jungwoo calling his name in encouragement. Lucas smiled, and tried his best to be fast and consistent.

Pop! Everyone turned to look at who was the winner. Lucas looked around, but he saw all his opponents with balloons still alive, and then he stopped to look in front of him.

His balloon was gone. He had won! The girl next to him said congratulations and clapped for him. In an instant he felt a strong hug from behind, which left him shook.

“Lucas you won! I’m so proud of you!” Jungwoo shouted. Lucas was so shocked that he won, but he was mostly shocked at Jungwoo hugging him so excitedly. His heart starting beating fast, knowing fully well that he doesn’t want Jungwoo to let go.

“Congratulations, you can get any of the prizes here, since you won.” The worker said. Lucas looked at Jungwoo.

“You can choose Jungwoo. I did it for you.” Lucas said. Jungwoo started blushing, but immediately started pointing at the large teddy bear hanging in the stand, finally excited that he was getting the plush he wanted.

The worker grabbed the huge teddy bear and handed it to Jungwoo. It was so big that Jungwoo almost stumbled grabbing it. Lucas was overjoyed, because he finally fulfilled the promise he swore to Jungwoo.

“Let me take a picture with your new teddy bear,” Lucas said. Jungwoo posed for the camera, making peace signs and sticking out his tongue.

“Since you did win me the teddy bear, I can invite you to some cotton candy.” Jungwoo suggested.

“I can’t say not to cotton candy.” Lucas replied. Jungwoo giggled, he knew how much Lucas loved sweets. Fortunately, the cotton candy stand was right across them.

Jungwoo bought two cotton candies for Lucas and himself. They started walking slowly as they ate the cotton candy.

“Look let’s go there!” Lucas suddenly said. It made Jungwoo jumped, and Jungwoo’s eyes followed where Lucas was pointing. And it was the worst place ever: the Ferris wheel.

“Absolutely not! Look how high that looks!” Jungwoo replied. Lucas looked at him with puppy eyes, and Jungwoo couldn’t believe he is playing that game with him. Lucas knew very well that Jungwoo couldn’t resist his puppy eyes.

“Ugh…fine!” Jungwoo said grudgingly. Lucas clapped in triumph and grabbed Jungwoo’s free hand and basically dragged him towards the Ferris wheel. Lucas waited eagerly in line for their turn, and before he knew it, they were the next to get inside the big wheel.

Jungwoo walked slowly in fear, he hated rollercoasters, but he hated the Ferris wheel even more. I mean, it goes so slow and it basically leaves you up there stranded for a few minutes. For Jungwoo, it left you for eternity.

Lucas and Jungwoo entered the Ferris wheel, sitting closely beside each other. Lucas still had his cotton candy in hand, and was eating happily as the Ferris wheel started.

The seats started shaking back and forth as they were going up. Jungwoo truly believed he was going to have a heart attack. Lucas had his arms around Jungwoo’s shoulder, making sure he feels safe.

One minute of them going up and they were finally at the top of the Ferris wheel, where the whole fair can be seen from the bottom. Jungwoo was shaking nonstop, as he has never been this high before, and he wished he could just die at that moment.

“Hey, would you like to go on a date with me some time?” Lucas asked. Jungwoo immediately looked back at him in shock. His mouth and eyes wide opened, he couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

“You are REALLY telling me this at the top of the Ferris wheel?” Jungwoo said. Lucas laughed, knowing that Jungwoo would react like this.

“I mean I was afraid to ask you, so I decided to ask you when you were at a weak spot. Wow, that sound terrible. But you get me?” Lucas said. Jungwoo was still in shock, and he couldn’t believe that was Lucas’ train of thought.

“I can’t believe you are using my weak moment to ask me out you lunatic. But, for some reason, I am so happy you asked me out.” Jungwoo replied. It was now Lucas’ turn to be shocked. Jungwoo was glad he asked him out?

“So are you saying yes?” Lucas asked. Waiting for his much anticipated answer.

“Yes dummy, I thought this was practically a date already.” Jungwoo laughed. Lucas started to laugh with him too, and he was so relieved that Jungwoo said yes to his question.

The car started shaking again, signaling that it was going down. Jungwoo put his hand on his chest, startled by the sudden movement. Lucas smiled at the scene, and placed a kiss on Jungwoo’s cheek. Which made the latter blush uncontrollably.

“Since we are going down now, how about we go to that famous kissing booth everyone is talking about. Deal?” Lucas asked. Jungwoo looked at him with adoring eyes, thinking how beautiful this evening became.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see? Way more happier than the last story if you read it. 
> 
> I am also encouraging any reader to please comment any ideas you have involving Luwoo that you want written. I am willing to accept some requests and see if I can write it here. Don't be afraid! 
> 
> Until the next luwoo short!


End file.
